


A Night like This

by Pureblood_Muggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Muggle/pseuds/Pureblood_Muggle
Summary: A drabble written for The Fairest of the Rare Secret Santa 2019 :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	A Night like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this. Happy Christmas!
> 
> Any mistakes are entirely my own, my beta for this was Grammarly...

On nights like these, Hermione wondered if it was the right thing to do to keep their relationship a secret. Not for the first time did she wish that she could simply go over to him and wrap herself around him, claiming him. Especially since that hussy from the Sports Department on Level 3 was following him around like a lost puppy. If Hermione didn’t know any better, she would be convinced that the woman was trying to herd him under a mistletoe.

Then, she remembered just why she had insisted on keeping their relationship secret: his blatant flirting with anything that moved and had boobs. His easy charm that had every female fall for him without him even trying. Which, on its own wouldn’t be a reason per se. However, the fact that he had a - well-justified - reputation of a man with a string of women left behind, had made her careful.

Hermione prided herself in not being one of those brainless girls who’d let just anyone into their beds because of a few pretty lines. So when his charm finally overcame her reluctance, she made him swear this was in secret only - she’d told him it was because of who his family was and how difficult it would be not to be hounded into more than it was. In reality, though, it was because she expected him to ditch her as soon as he’d had enough of her and she didn’t want a public humiliation and myriad versions of ‘I could’ve told you so’.

She was so deeply in thought about him that she hadn’t been paying attention to her surroundings and found herself quite rooted to the spot. A quick glance upwards confirmed her suspicions. Just her luck to be stuck under the enchanted mistletoe the organisers were so determined to have around their Christmas party. Hermione was now well and truly stuck until released by a kiss - thankfully, a chaste one on the cheek would suffice. 

“My, my, what have we here? Didn’t expect you to be trapped, how very fortunate for me,” came a smooth, deep voice from behind her. She turned to see a smirking Blaise Zabini tilting his champagne glass at her in greeting.

“What makes you think you weren’t my intended target?” Hermione lifted an eyebrow at him and smirked at his surprised face. 

“Well, was I?” he demanded. She rolled her eyes.

“Of course not. Now that you’re here though, would you mind awfully? I’d really like to get away before Gilbert Wimple gets here. Oh, Merlin, he’s headed right for us.” She glanced up at Zabini. “Please, help me out? His horns are a real turn off.” She shuddered.

“Oh to hear Hermione Granger beg. Had I known what a turn on that is, I’d have pursued you a long time ago, darling. But fear not, I’ll help you out. Pucker up, buttercup!” 

Hermione could  _ feel _ Zabini’s smirk as she resolutely turned her head to present her cheek only. A second later, she could move again, muttered a quick thanks to her rescuer and decided to escape to the loo to collect herself. 

When she emerged, she got pulled back into a side corridor and through an unobtrusive door leading back into the party, though hiding her from the crowd behind a partition that had been erected for the evening. It depicted an award cup that would be given out to the Ministry Employee of the Year. 

She smiled happily and turned in his arms. His mouth immediately claimed hers and she sighed into the kiss. Oh, how she had missed him. She’d wanted to touch him, hold him, properly kiss him since she’d seen him arrive. It had been nine months since they’d started this  _ thing _ and he hadn’t dumped her yet. Maybe, she should ignore her brain and finally talk to him about openly dating each other. 

Hermione knew she had fallen arse over tits in love with him. When he kissed her so soundly as if she was the only woman in the world she wondered if voicing a want for commitment would scare him off.

Then the world ended with a loud bang followed by deafening silence during which she became aware that the noise had been the partition falling. The whole party stood in silence, staring at how they were entwined and snogging.

Hermione forgot to breathe for a moment until he whispered, “Just go with it.”

Before she could ask what he meant, he pulled her into his side, an arm securely around her waist. With a steady voice, he called out, “Happy Christmas, everyone!”

Slowly, the room began to breathe again, talking resumed, music struck up. Somewhere in the back, galleons were victoriously exchanged. 

Hermione Granger and Charlie Weasley were secret no more.


End file.
